


Thank You

by Trash-Raccoon (dragonofeternal)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/Trash-Raccoon
Summary: Lady Mariadel decides to teach her new slave how to properly show appreciation for the guards that protect them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahith/gifts).



Sinbad glowered at Madaura as she drew a long nail down his bare chest, just hard enough to leave a mark. She chuckled a little. "Such a poisonous look. Are you really so strong that you can resist your mother's will?" 

Sinbad resisted the urge to spit in her face. "You're no mother to me. And you're no match for me either. There's no way that I would ever lose my will against the likes of you."

Madaura chuckled. "Is that so? You forget your place, Sinbad."

Sinbad felt a chill run through his body, but he refused to give her the satisfaction of his fear. Madura pulled away from him, gesturing for him to follow. "Come along." He followed her up the stair and down to the guard's station. "Strip."

"What?" 

"I said strip," she said. "Don't dally, do it." 

Sinbad fumbled out of the scraps of clothing that Madaura allowed him and stood as proud and tall as he could. She looked him up and down, appraising his appearance as though she had not just been able to see every bit of his body but his cock in his slave's rags. She seemed to find him at least somewhat worthy of approval, for she nodded, tilting her chin up as she regarded him. 

"Yes, you should do." She pointed at a strip of wall. "You are to stand there and await the guards' return, and when you do, you are to properly greet them and thank them for their work protecting your mother and all her precious children, even the disobedient ones such as yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

Sinbad looked at her dubiously. What could the catch to her words be. It seemed every time he disobeyed his mo-, no, this woman, she came up with some new and dreadful punishment for his disobedience. This seemed hardly an appropriate response to his rebuke of her advances. But he saw her opening her mouth to repeat the order, or bark some crueler words, so he bowed his head. "Yes, Ma'am." Sinbad shuffled, shackle-legged, to the wall, and stood their with his hands folded politely in front of his nethers. Not out of self-consciousness mind you, but out of defense against the interest of Madaura's dark eyes.

Not long after, the door opened, and the guards, already slightly boisterous from the dullness of their shift, came through carrying their spears and helmets. The sight of the lady of the house made them stand up straighter, dropping their carefree attitudes, but Madaura rose to greet them, kissing each man on the forehead with motherly attentiveness. 

Sinbad waited until Madaura was done her little display of attentiveness before speaking. "Welcome back," he said with his best showman's voice, the sort he always used to call people to the Sindria Company's wares. "Thank you all for your hard work protecting our family." 

The guards chuckled, some elbowing one another and whispering or pointing at Sinbad. Madaura hung by the doorway and watched, one hand poised at her lips. Sinbad glanced between them and Madaura, trying to understand what was going on that he wasn't getting. 

One of the guards strode up and leaned over Sinbad. He wasn't that much taller in all honesty, but his armor made him feel a lot more vast to the naked, shivering Sinbad. His breath stank of stale grain alcohol, and Sinbad could tell he'd been sneaking something on his shift. "That's not a very proper thank you, is it, boy?" He grabbed Sinbad's face roughly. "Hasn't mother taught you how to thank a man properly? Or should I let my men do it?"

Sinbad's mouth quirked up into a smile of it's own accord, and his gut twisted horridly. "Is… there some greeting in Reim that's more preferred?" 

The guard released Sinbad's face and backhanded him hard. "Some greeting that's more preferred! Hah! What a foolish, rude little slave you are." 

Madaura smiled cruelly at Sinbad, devilish excitement gleaming in her eyes. "Come now, Sinbad… I'm sure you can understand how to properly thank such strong men for protecting you."

Sinbad felt a pang of foolishness deep in his belly. Ah. Of course. He slowly sank to his knees, shame hot on his face. "I... Thank you so much for your service to our mother and our family." He held out his hands, finally baring himself to the group. "Please allow me to offer my services to you," damn dirty dogs, "proud sons of our gracious mother." 

The head guard seemed pleased with that. "I take it since you're on your knees then you do understand the sort of Reimish greeting we require." He snapped his fingers. "Gentleman, come take some of the gracious thanks that the Lady Maridel has provided for you."

Sin watched as the men stripped as much as they felt the need to, setting down weapons and armor. Some removed all of it, while others only set down their arms and stripped the coverings from their loins before advancing. Sinbad opened his mouth dutifully as the first man stepped up, taking his thick cock into his mouth. It tasted like sweat and smelled strongly of the masculine musk he knew he was so renowned for among the ladies. 

Apparently, this was not a man with an appreciation for the subtle art of a good blowjob, because as Sinbad prepared to work his tongue around the man's head, the man grabbed a fistful of Sinbad's hair and slammed his cock further into Sin's mouth. Sinbad coughed, the cock hitting the back of his throat with such force that he almost retched. Then his hair was yanked on again, and there was room enough for Sinbad to breathe. 

"Hey-" he tried to say, but the man didn't let him get any more out than that before yanking Sin's hair again, fucking himself on Sinbad's face as thought he were little more than a wet hole with no mind of its own. 

"No need to make a queue boys, I'm sure such a valuable slave as the great Sinbad can take all of you at once," the head guard called from behind the mob. "After all, Lady Mariadel paid a pretty penny for him. Be a pity not to put him through his proper paces!" 

What? The men grew closer, drawing about in a huge mob. Sinbad gagged on the thick cock in his mouth as another prodded at his cheek. He lifted up a hand, gripping in to pump it up and down, and did so again with another guard who approached. But his hands being full of the thick members of the guards did not stop others from attempting to join in. Yet another forced its way to his face, and this time it actually slipped in, his mouth open so wide his jaw ached as men yanked at his hair to pull him on and off them. Sinbad clenched his eyes shut. He was no longer a participant in this- he was just a bystander. An object experiencing catastrophe. 

"Do more, slave! My cock isn't going to jerk itself," one man snapped as his cock slipped loose from Sinbad's grasp.

Sinbad found himself snapped back to reality, trying to respond, choking on the the cocks in his throat, fumbling, impotently, for the cock he was supposed to be servicing. He squinted his eyes open to a view of so many men, leering, laughing. Some were waiting with impatient, wolfish grins, but others were already taking the chance to enjoy the view and service themselves. He gripped the first two cocks within grasp of his left hand and began stroking them together. 

The man in his right hand was the first to come, his load splattering on Sinbad's wrist and the floor with little ceremony, and one of the men fucking his face swore.

"You can jerk a man off faster than you can provide service with your mouth? Lady Mariadel overpaid for a worthless nothing like you." A fat glob of spit hit Sin's cheek. "I should think you'd work harder!" 

Sin told himself that the tears now welling in his eyes were from the spit hitting so near to them. He was not crying. 

One of the men, he couldn't quite tell which, finally came, hot and salty, into his mouth, and Sin choked the load down with a thick sob. The first man released his hair, and for a moment Sinbad breathed a sigh of relief until the man pulled out, cock still rigid, and came on his face. 

This seemed to amuse all his comrades, and they all gave quite the laugh at the sight of the high and mighty merchant Sinbad being streaked with a lowly guard's cum. 

"Let me have a try," said one who'd been stroking himself to the sight. "You look so prim and proper like this, Sinbad, allow me to try to remind you of your place." He advanced, and Sinbad tried to shuffle backwards away from him. "Perhaps if you open that whorish mouth of yours wide, I'll consider letting you have a drink of a real man's milk." 

Sinbad opened his mouth to tell the guard to fuck off, but through the throng he caught sight of Madaura. His blood froze in his veins, froze like the ice cold water in that awful room from his first nights there. The fire was gone from him, and all that was left was a dreadful tremor. 

The guard followed through on his promise, and his hot seed spilled into Sinbad's trembling mouth. 

"He's got more holes, you know," the head guard called from Madaura's side. "You should put him to full use, men." 

Everything was beginning to blur together- hands grabbed him beneath the arms, and the guards hoisted him up, twisting and shrugging until he was stuck, half held, half standing, in the throng of them. The heat of their eyes fell all over his body, but the fight had gone out of him. One man held his left leg up high over his shoulder to get access to his ass, and there was little ceremony to Sinbad's preparation. The guard used his free hand to wipe some of the cum from Sin's face and smeared it with his thick, clumsy fingers all over Sin's hole. His fellows offered him a dollop of oil for his own member's comfort, but it did little to assuage the pain Sinbad felt as he was roughly forced open to accommodate the man. The fact that he was smaller than the first man who'd fucked his face was little comfort.

Sinbad cried out in pain from the assault, and another man took this as an opportunity to grab him by the head and fuck his mouth. Yet others still were just jerking off on his body, few wanting to wait their turn to violate his various holes. His own half-hard member was a shameful embarrassment, and it was a thankful thing that none of the guards touched it. Most were too distracted by their own satisfaction to even call attention to it. 

The hot feeling of cum in his ass burned against sensitive flesh that was most certainly torn, and another cock took the first one's place. He was held up enough now that he had his hands full of dicks again, and keeping the faces and bodies and members straight was more than his frazzled, frightened mind could bear. All he knew was that he had to satisfy these men. He had to show his thankfulness for his mother's generosity, and for their hard work, or she would put him back in that room, and then, and then-

Madaura roughly grabbed his face, her nails digging into his cheeks. "You understand now, don't you Sinbad? You are a disgraceful creature. You are something that exists to be owned and used. Don't you understand?"

It was humiliating to have to speak to his mother with cum dripping from his lips. "Of c-course. I am... I exist to..." Sinbad's voice cracked terribly, like something had broken inside of him.

"Shhh...." Madaura said, releasing his face and tucking her arms beneath him. "Shhhh. It's all right. You've learned. Your mother has you now." She pulled him up into an embrace, and Sinbad felt the cock in his ass slip out. "Thank you for teaching my disobedient boy a lesson, me," she said to the guards, all sweetness and honey. "And what do you say to them, my sweet, my pet?"

Sinbad forced on a smile, his face drawn and come splattered and flushed. "Thank you... for protecting me. And for giving me all of your... For allowing me to serve you." 

Madaura swept Sinbad away in her arms, petting his hair as they walked. Sinbad's legs were shaky beneath him, and his mind skipped beats as they walked from the guards' quarters to Madaura's chambers.

"Now..." she said with a cruel little smile, her fingers caressing Sinbad's half-stiff, bare cock. "My precious baby boy... My son I love above all else... My sweet little Sinbad... Why doesn't your mother get you cleaned up and show you how sweet it feels to know that release you gave the guards."


End file.
